


Trust Me

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya and Die start their holiday period together with a dinner and a game night after that. When the guys are returning from the restaurant to Toshiya's house, they bump into Toshiya's gardener Mari and Eva, her girlfriend. Toshiya gets a chance to talk with Eva about the fashion show he is supposed to participate in next month. Die gets a chance to invite the two women to his birthday party he's been planning all day. Before starting to play, Toshiya gives Die a short tour in his new gym. It turns out that Die wants to try out a new game called Trust Me with Toshiya. Toshiya agrees without knowing what to expect and doesn't get disappointed...
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 3





	Trust Me

Toshiya had butterflies in his belly when he closed the front door of his house and headed towards the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Die. He had spent his day taking care of the regular after-the-tour chores like doing the laundry, shopping food stuffs to his empty fridge and checking the mail that had arrived during his absence. He had also made a long exercise in his newly built gym and enjoyed straining his body to the limit. He felt feeble and sloppy after all the sitting on the busses and airplanes and was determined to get back into shape now that he was at home again.

Toshiya hadn’t heard anything from Eva although he had kept keen eye on his cellphone all day. There was no chance that he had missed a call, so obviously she was busy with something else. Suddenly, missing the opportunity to participate in a fashion show felt extremely disappointing. Toshiya really wanted to show his skills on the catwalk but most of all he wanted to learn more about the fashion business and its possible pitfalls from Eva.

Toshiya arrived at the restaurant close to the railway station a bit early after a brisk walk. He sat down at his regular table and ordered two beers, one for himself and one for his thirsty friend. Toshiya was just browsing the menu when Die sauntered in turning heads with his rocker charm.

“Ah, you can already read my thoughts!” Die grinned and sat down on a chair opposite to Toshiya. He grabbed the glass of beer waiting on the table and gulped almost half of it down in one go.

“Well, one doesn’t have to be psychic to tell that you need a beer after doing laundry all day”, Toshiya joked admiring his good-looking companion.

“Actually, I took most of my laundry to the cleaner’s. I spent the day talking to my friends over the phone and planning my birthday party. It looks like we are going to arrange a small private jamming session together. I have couple of new songs we could play together just for fun.

“Hmm… that sounds interesting. Are you going to sing too? I think you have a lovely voice”, Toshiya said a blushing a little.

“Nah, I haven’t had and time to practice singing lately and I don’t intend to embarrass myself. But anyway, I’m glad that you like my voice. That means a lot to me.”

“Shouldn’t we order something to eat? I’m starving after the exercise I had in the afternoon”, Toshiya changed the subject. Talking about feelings and other personal stuff with Die still felt somehow out of place.

“Me too. I forgot to eat a proper lunch when the party plans started to get shape”, Die agreed glancing quickly through the menu.

“I think I will order some grilled chicken, a salad and one more beer. That shouldn’t contain too many calories.”

“Why are you counting calories? You’re thin as a thread already. Why don’t you start exercising more so that you can eat properly? I can show you my gym when we get home”, Toshiya proposed. He was planning to select a beef with vegetables to avoid carbs, and another beer would be fine.

When they had placed their orders, Die returned to their earlier discussion on the airplane.

“Any news from Eva yet?”

“No, not yet. I was expecting that she would call today… Are you still planning to invite Mari and Eva to your party?”

“Yeah, that is, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind, as long as they don’t try to use you as a breeding bull.”

“I think that ship sailed long ago. I’m older and wiser now”, Die muttered trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I don’t know about that. Three months doesn’t count as much. But next year you will be forty and that’s when you start getting wiser… you know midlife crisis and all that.”

“Please, let’s not talk about my age. I don’t want to get old and wrinkled without a family.”

“Okay, okay! We’ll figure out something next year, I promise!”

To Toshiya’s relief the waiter brought their portions just then. Both Die’s chicken and Toshiya’s beef looked delicious, so the guys concentrated on their meals instead of worrying about their future. Toshiya had no idea what he would have said if Die had asked more about his plans for next year. Luckily, he didn’t.

Both guys were somewhat tipsy when they headed back to Toshiya’s house. The cool November air cleared their heads efficiently and they were ready for a hot game night when they arrived at Toshiya’s doorstep. Just when Toshiya was digging his keys from his pocket, they were dazzled by the headlights of a car stopping in front of the neighboring house. When the lights went out and the doors opened, Toshiya recognized the car and the two women stepping out. Both Mari and Eva waved their hands and Eva beckoned them to come over.

“I think we’d better go and say hello to the girls “, Toshiya proposed and glanced at Die who seemed to be a bit hesitant.

“Maybe we should…”, Die agreed and combed his hair with his fingers to make sure he looked decent.

Toshiya chuckled and tapped Die at the back after which they walked over to the two women waiting by the car.

“Ah, Toshiya and Die! Nice to see you both again! How was your American tour?” Eva asked after polite bows.

“I think overall the tour was successful. We had some technical problems and mishaps, but I guess they belong to touring abroad”, Die replied to Eva but gazed openly at Mari who had remained quiet during their meeting.

“Did you have a chance to do any sightseeing. To me New York seems like a nice place to visit”, Mari continued encouraged by Die’s friendly look.

“In fact, we had some spare time in New York during the weekend because our show was on Monday. It’s a lively city but the most famous sights were crowded. Niagara Falls, which we saw later during our tour, were an incredible sight.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t call you today. I was going to, but then something came up. You know how it is", Eva apologized addressing her words to Toshiya.

“That’s alright, but it would be nice to know the schedule quite soon. Die here is planning his birthday party…”

“The fashion show date is already fixed. It’s on Friday the 13th of December. The rehearsals take place on Tuesday and Thursday. We should discuss about how we get you prepared before that. Can I call you tomorrow morning to talk about the details?” Eva asked.

“Yes, tomorrow morning is fine”, Toshiya concluded and glanced at Die to see if he was ready to leave.

“Err, now that you both are here, I’d like to invite you to my birthday party on 20th of December. I don’t have the details available yet, but I will send you an invitation, if you’d like to attend”, Die hurried to ask before they would part.

“We don’t have any reservations for 20th of December so we are glad to come”, Mari replied quickly before Eva had time to say anything.

That’s great! I expect to see you then”, Die said beaming at Mari.

After mutual good night wishes, both pairs continued their separate ways. When Die looked back he saw Mari glancing over her shoulder with a smile on her face, or was it just what he wanted to see?

“That was efficient! Two birds with one stone.” Toshiya remarked to Die while he was opening his front door.

“You know me. I never miss an opportunity…”, Die boasted and gave Toshiya a big smile.

The entrance hall was dark, so Toshiya stepped in a little further to switch the lights on. When he did that, he felt something soft under his foot and heard a terrible shriek ending in along hiss. The sound scared the shit out of Toshiya and he almost lost his balance when Die bumped into him in the darkness. It took a while before he was calm enough to find the light switch and turn it on.

“How on earth did you get in here?” Toshiya mumbled and stared at the familiar black cat glaring him back with its yellow, bewildered eyes. Come to think of it, Toshiya had kept his back door to the garden open most of the day because he thought the air in the house smelt stuffy after his long absence. Kuro must have sneaked in without Toshiya noticing it.

“I’m sorry that my boyfriend stepped on your tail, but black cats and darkness are not a good combination”, Die apologized the cat and tried to pick him up. The cat wasn’t very happy about Die’s attempts to show his affection and wriggled out of his grip dashing under a chair.

“Maybe he needs to go out and have a pee”, Toshiya speculated and gave Die a warm smile. The way Die had called him his boyfriend pleased Toshiya almost too much.

“Well, at least I need to pee”, Die grinned and vanished behind the bathroom door. Toshiya let the cat out and headed into the living room to prepare for their game night.

“Do you want to take a short tour in my gym now before we start playing?”, Toshiya asked when Die returned from the bathroom.

“Yeah, why not, but don’t expect me to do anything with those gadgets tonight. You could give me a short introduction to exercising tomorrow morning…”

“Suits me fine. It’s not wise to train late in the evening”, Toshiya agreed trying to sound cool although his inner self was jumping of joy: Die was going to stay the night!

Toshiya guided his mate into the basement where he had his small gym designed for training of his abs, upper body muscles and feet. The gym also facilitated running indoors. Toshiya preferred running outside but that wasn’t always possible due to harsh weather conditions. Toshiya explained to Die the purpose of each equipment and how they were used. Die hadn’t done much exercising up to that point, but now it turned out that he was really interested. Maybe it was due to the approaching midlife crisis.

When they were about to return upstairs, Die suddenly grabbed hold of Toshiya’s arm to stop him.

“There’s something I want you to know. I love the way you look nowadays! Your big hands and strong arms make me feel safe.”

Toshiya blinked once before he understood what Die was saying. “Err, am I some kind of gentle giant to you?” he finally asked.

“I guess you are. It just feels good when you hold me… Can’t explain it any better. “

“You don’t have to. Just let me do what you love”, Toshiya whispered and pulled his mate into his embrace.

Die’s hands wandered down to Toshiya’s firm butt pulling him closer to his own body.

“I know a good game that we could play in your bed”, he mumbled into Toshiya’s ear and bit gently his earlobe.

“That sounds much more interesting than playing Mario Kart. Let’s go upstairs and try it out.”

\------

“Does this game have a name?” Toshiya asked when he lay on his back on the bed his eyes blindfolded.

“Yeah, it’s called Trust Me”, Die murmured and run his hands along Toshiya’s sides while sitting astride on his partner. 

“Hmm… What are you planning to do with me?” Toshiya whined when he felt Die’s teeth biting his nipples and then his lips travelling slowly down his body.

“I haven’t decided yet… What would you like me to do?”

“A blow job would be nice… if that’s not too much to ask”, Toshiya replied a bit hesitantly. The blowjob distribution between them was completely skewed to Die’s advantage. Toshiya had never received one from Die and it was getting increasingly difficult for him to ask for it.

“No, it’s not too much to ask”, Die mumbled and continued his journey downwards until he reached Toshiya’s hipbones. From there his kisses wandered onto Toshiya’s dick and started to climb up the stem. When he reached the top, Toshiya felt his firm grip pulling the skin back and exposing the sensitive head. When Die’s lips closed around the head and his tongue started caressing it, the sensation was almost too much for Toshiya. The moment he had dreamt about for years was finally here.

While Die was working on him, Toshiya got completely lost in the turmoil of his feelings until he was moaning and crying at the same time. When he finally came into Die’s mouth, he was certain that he would explode into pieces and would never again be the same man he was before.

After a short rest, Die removed the blindfold and gave Toshiya a long and gentle kiss. “That was wonderful… Do you still trust me?”, he whispered into Toshiya’s ear.

“I do… Thank you! Was there something else you had in mind?” Toshiya asked feeling Die’s erection pressing against his belly.

“Well yes…. I would like to fuck you when you’re ready for it.”


End file.
